


Speedster to Speedster

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Eobard Thawne - Freeform, Flashpoint - Freeform, Gen, Sad Barry, flash!barry, four way crossover, giving advice, kid flash!wally, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Barry has a moment to talk to Wally after the fight against their brainwashed friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Hey Wally, got a minute?” Barry asked as he leaned against the door to the speed lab, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and his STAR labs sweatshirt. Wally was similarly dressed as he looked up from where he was sitting by the entrance to the track.

“Are you here to tell me off to?” Wally asked as he moved over for Barry to sit next to him.

“No, I’ll leave that to Iris and Joe. I’m here to thank you for saving us out there and to see how you were doing.” Barry said honestly. 

“Oh, it was no biggie and we heal fast remember?” Wally parroted a line that Barry had used often. 

“Doesn’t mean we don’t feel every moment of it, sometimes longer.” Barry said in a quiet voice and Wally’s shoulders slumped.

“So it does last longer.” Wally muttered.

“In the start, it can last for days even years if it’s really bad. Side effect of being a Speedster.” Barry said knowingly. 

“I need to ask, taking the others out and being tossed like that… It shouldn’t have made you unconscious for that long, that’s another side effect of being a Speedster.” 

“I don’t know what happened.” Wally admitted as he ran his hands over his buzzed cut head.

“Have you been eating enough?” Barry asked concerned remembering what happens to him when he didn’t get enough food into his body. 

“Maybe? I mean I eat about the same I’ve seen you eat.” Wally said in confusion, which only grew when Barry’s face turned stormy.

“Has anyone given you the bars yet?” Barry asked sharply. 

“Bars?” Wally really was confused now. 

“Damnit.” Barry swore as he dug around in his pocket and tossed Wally a calorie bar, the other Speedster bit into it and made a face.

“It tastes horrible.” Wally complained but kept eating it, quicker until he was almost a blur and Barry grinned. 

“It’s a calorie bar Caitlin made for me when we first discovered my powers and how many calories I need to survive without passing out every five minutes. They should have given you some, if I had known I would have given you some. I can only eat normal amounts at meals because I eat these every few hours to keep myself going. You were starving yourself Wally and I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.” Barry explained and pressed his shoulder to Wally’s when he saw the horrified look on his face. 

“There is a reason Iris doesn’t want you to be a hero like me Wally.” Barry stared up at the track, one of the few things he liked about this new timeline he had created. 

“Why? I’m just as fast as you and I want to help people!” Wally exclaimed, obviously had been expecting Barry to try to talk him out of it like Iris and Joe. 

“I know Wally, trust me I know… I’m just kind of jealous that you have Iris to try to convince you not to become a hero… When I first started as the Flash, getting my powers, everyone was on board with me being a hero… When I tried to tell Joe, but like he did when I was younger and told him about the Reserve Flash he brushed me off. I had to save him to convince him that I had this speed…” Barry trailed off hoping that part of his past was still right. 

“I had no idea that happened. Dad’s just so understanding…” Wally said eyebrows furrowing together. 

“He is now, back then not so much and Iris when she found out… Listen just think about what you really want to do about your speed. You actually have a choice here Wally; you don’t have to be a hero unless it’s what you really want. I thought this was something I wanted and maybe at the start it was, but then I found out Thawne was pulling my strings since I woke up from that coma… Nowadays I wish I had never gotten these powers. Being a hero isn’t always saving the day; sometimes it’s losing everything, sometimes its pain and suffering. Sometimes its one impossible choice against horrible choice and you have to choose the lesser of the two evils. Just… If you are going to become Kid Flash just… Be a different, better hero than me okay?” Barry had stood up during his speech, not looking at Wally. 

Barry shoved his hands into his pockets and left the speed lab without looking back, deciding to find Kara and seeing if she wanted to race. The fight in Star had gotten his blood going and he needed to work off the emotions that came from the conversation he just had with Wally.


End file.
